No estás sola
by Alessandra Hope's thief
Summary: En un día normal, Remy se da cuenta de que algo va mal. Ororo se siente sola, se puede evidenciar en el clima, y él va a ayudarla, pero algo cambiará, por fin aceptarán que se aman.


¡HOLA!, éste es mi primer fic acerca de una de las parejas más hermosas nunca vistas… ¡Ororo (Storm) y Remy (Gambito), señores y señoras!, éso no significa que hasta ahora sea su fan, lo he sido desde que conjeturé por primera vez la posibilidad de ellos dos juntos, y tengo que decir que son geniales. Creo que soy la única que escribe acerca de ellos en español ¬¬.

Ustedes pueden encontrar esta historia un poco triste O.o, pero he estado un poco sensible últimamente…Pueden hallarle sentido si saben interpretarlo bien, obviamente, a su modo.

Ok, ya lo traduje, quien quiera leerlo puede buscarlo en esta misma sección, sólo que en inglés, y con el mismo nombre, obviamente 

Ok, I already translated it, so whoever who wants read it in english, can look for it in this same section, with the name in bold an din english...**(YOU'RE NOT ALONE de Alessandra Hope's thief)**

**¡NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A MARVEL COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES! :'(**

**ÉSTO LO HAGO SÓLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO… **_es realmente una pena que no me pertenezcan, si así fuera, AMBOS ESTARÍAN JUNTOS..!_

**Capítulo único: No estás sola**

_Remy POV_

El día era de ésos que todos desean que lleguen para salir a jugar, y efectivamente, todos los niños estaban jugando. Escuchaba a lo lejos _No se vale, es sin poderes_, eso me causó una risita. Aunque no lo dijera, esos niños me alegraban la vida, después de todo, es por ellos que hacemos esto, por su futuro, por su bienestar.

La suave brisa golpeaba mi rostro, y los rayos del sol daban directamente en él, era algo inusual en mí, siempre me ha molestado la luz directa del sol, pero ahora no, ahora me calienta, me da una sensación de tranquilidad. Estaba recostado en el césped, un poco alejado de la gente. Era común que me la pasase aquí, o en el ático con Stormy. Hoy no. Hoy no quería subir. Tenía miedo, de eso estaba seguro, el problema era que no sabía de qué. Tal vez de ella, lo que era absurdo, no le puedo temer a la persona a la que más quiero, o tal vez temo lo que ella puede hacer con migo; eso suena más lógico. Temo como me fascina verla, es simplemente grandiosa. No puedo apartar la mirada de ella, y siempre que se recuesta en mí, tomo uno de sus cabellos e inhalo su olor, al tiempo que le acaricio los demás con mi otra mano. Usualmente, estamos en silencio, siempre nos callamos mirando el atardecer, o esperando ser abrazados por Morfeo, yo simplemente me hago el dormido, y contemplo su pacífico rostro durante la media noche, por éso siempre me levanto tarde. Pero qué más da, es una muy buena razón por la cual trasnocharse, ¿No?

Abro y cierro los ojos perezosamente, mientras el viento juega con mi cabello. Es un día cualquiera, hay bastante sol, el cielo está uniformemente azul, los árboles suenan al ser tocados también por la brisa, hay una oscura y solitaria nube interponiéndose entre el sol y yo…Cierro los ojos, y los dejo así un momento, trato de dormir, pero es imposible después de que repentinamente me dí cuenta de algo que no debería estar ahí; aquella nubecita, la única que estaba en el cielo. Inmediatamente supe que algo estaba mal. Algo que tenía que ver con ella, obviamente.

Me levanté tan pronto como deduje aquello, e hice mi camino hacia la mansión. Estaba vacía, así que no tuve que perder tiempo saludando a nadie. Subí por las escaleras, y caminé el corredor que llevaba hasta su habitación, a un lugar mejor. Abrí la puerta y entré. Nadie, no había nadie, sin embargo me adentré más para revisar todo el cuarto, pero estaba vacío. Entonces asumí que debería estar arriba, abrí la ventana del ático, y hábilmente subí. Al ponerme en pie, lo primero que hice fue buscarla con la mirada, tal vez estuviera observando el cielo, pero no. Estaba acurrada en sí, mirando al piso, con sus ojos muy interesados en él, sus piernas estaban totalmente apretadas contra su pecho, y su barbilla sobre sus brazos, que a su vez, estaban sobre sus rodillas.

Algo me extrañó. No se había percatado de mi presencia, como siempre lo hacía. Ahora su mirada estaba vacía, no reflejaba nada, excepto una aflicción indescriptible, y eso me preocupaba más que todo. Ya entendí el repentino y sutil cambio de clima, ella estaba mal, se sentía mal, y lo peor de todo, es que no sé desde cuando, ni por qué, ni cómo pasó. Simplemente ayer estaba bien, y hoy no.

Me acerqué lentamente, cuidando no molestarla, cuando estuve a su lado, me senté mirándola fijamente. Mi pie estaba colgando del techo, y la brisa golpeaba un poco más fuerte. Después de un tiempo de silencio y de mirarla, me centré en el cielo, no me había fijado en éso; ya no estaba aquel azul manto, estaba teñido de gris, a aquella solitaria nube le habían llegado refuerzos.

-¿Qué te pasa, chére?- Pregunté, aún con la vista hacia arriba. Ella no se inmutó, seguía con la mirada en el suelo, y su posición exánime. Lo único que me indicaba que aún seguían con vida, era sus ligeras respiraciones. Así que volví a preguntar, esta vez, tome sus hombros, predispuesto a forzarla a mirarme, pero no fue necesario, cedió a mí pausadamente, con la mirada cansada

-Dime qué te pasa, chére, sabes que puedes confiar en Remy- Se quedó sumergida, supuestamente en mis ojos, pero sabía que estaba en otro lugar. Estaba ensimismada en su evidente nostalgia, lo cual no era normal, ella era vivaz, siempre tan activa, tan radiante, ahora sólo estaba ahí su cuerpo y nada más.

-A veces me siento sola- musitó –Aislada, vacía, ignorada…- Expuso sinónimos hasta callar. Su voz no evidenciaba nada, era neutra. Pero sí aparecía en un tono bajo, como si quisiera que el viento no la escuchase, que nadie lo hiciese.

-Nos tienes a nosotros- hablé tan pronto ella, aparentemente, había terminado, refiriéndome a los X-men_, nuestra_ familia, y extrañado de ese sentimiento en ella tan sorpresivo para mí.

-Sí…- Admitió, restándole importancia –Pero son un equipo, es como una obligación, algo rutinario. Es como si ellos no estuviesen ahí…no escuchan, no ven, no se dan cuenta…-

-Yo sí- Manifesté abruptamente, queriendo cual niño chiquito que aceptase mis logros. Creí saber a que se refería. Escuché una risita triste, volteé, y la sonrisa que supuse debía estar en su rostro, se había ido.

-Sí- aceptó ambiguamente, sin embargo siempre hay un pero, y aquí venía –Pero a veces…siento como si no estuvieras aquí…como si estuvieras lejos, muy, muy lejos…- Quita su mirada de mí, y ya no tan triste, sino pensativa, se centra ahora en el cielo, que sigue en un tono grisáceo

El silencio se apoderó de mí. Estoy seguro que no sabe cuanto me duelan sus palabras, son como cuchillas en mi alma y mente, deformando mis recuerdos. Aquella sugerencia significaba que no le intereso, que el tiempo que he pasado a su lado ha representado nada, que cómo me siento poco importaba. Mi compañía no valía, la comparaba con la soledad, entonces no era nadie, no servía de nada, no hacía diferencia en su vida. Aquel hecho me hizo cuestionarme qué no vi, qué hice mal, qué no hice, qué me ha faltado. Pero sabía en el fondo que no todo eso era verdad, sus palabras evidenciaban algo más, algo que no había notado; tal vez yo no llenara completamente ese vacío, pero si implicaba algo en su existencia, tal vez no tanto como ella en la mía, pero yo estaba ahí, siempre lo había estado, y afirmo que siempre lo estaré. Ella significaba todo en mi vida, y puedo declarar que yo en la suya soy más que un cuerpo con una mente lejos de ahí.

-Siempre he estado aquí…- hablé, defendiéndome de lo que fue, a mi modo de ver, una "acusación" no explícita. Ella ignoró lo que dije y prosiguió

-Una diosa- dijo –Parece que fuera una diosa ante sus ojos. Nadie puede tocarla, nadie puede hablarle. Sólo le adoran, pero no se dan cuenta de quien realmente es, ignoran la persona bajo el manto de poder…- Explicó. Estaba absorta en su propia reflexión, y con ella, pude entender por fin en qué había fallado; Yo también había incurrido en ese error. A veces, pensaba en la diosa que un día fue; bella, fuerte, inquebrantable, audaz, perfecta…Y cuando lo hacía, me olvidaba completamente de quien en realdad era, quien siempre había sido, quien requería de mí. Llegaba a ella, sabiendo que me escucharía, con mis problemas, que parecían demasiado pesados para mí, eludiendo el hecho de que ella tenía los suyos propios, era algo seguro que tenía a alguien, pero ella nunca realmente me tuvo, se callaba todo para sí, de nada servía yo, y al en verdad escucharla, escondía eso en lo profundo de mi ser, donde sabía todo de ella, y seguía con mi absurdo propósito. Estaba demasiado ocupado, aun sabiendo quien realmente era, en poder llegar a la tan inalcanzable diosa, que ignoré de lleno que ya había llegado a ella, a la mujer, a quien me necesitaba, y es que eran la misma persona, sólo que una, era la personificación misma de la perfección, carente de inconvenientes, y la otra era humana.

-Tienes razón…- dije después de unos largos segundos, refiriéndome a cuando dijo que parecía que yo estuviese muy lejos –Remy estaba en otro mundo…pero no era tan lejos; tú estabas en él también- admití de la forma más humilde. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, y su mente estaba allí también.

-Ellos sólo ven a la diosa…a la _Reina de hielo…_no se dan cuenta que no necesitas alabanzas, e igualmente te las dan, desconociendo que eso te hace aun más daño…-Yo sólo pude continuar, intentando explicarle por qué me había ido aquel otro mundo –Me avergüenza admitir que una vez yo también lo hice, pero ahora me doy cuenta, ahora estoy aquí, sólo me queda pedir… - Alcancé a notar como el cielo se tornaba de un color más oscuro, y con él, su rostro se fue endureciendo, su ceño estaba fruncido, y su mandíbula apretada, me detuve al ver que ella volteó el rostro para evitar que yo lo viera, sin embargo, pude imaginarme la cristalina lágrima que corrió por su mejilla. Estaba intentando contener el llanto.

-Hazlo- Ordené. Su respuesta no tardó. Se volteó velozmente y se aferró a mi cuello, con su cara ahuecada en mi hombro. Apenas hizo aquello, rompió en llanto, yo, inmóvil, contemplé adolorido sus sollozos, e hice lo que siempre hacía; acaricié su pelo con una mano, y con la otra, su espalda. Ella relajó su cuerpo, cediéndome su peso, y continuó con su llanto, al tiempo que una llovizna comenzaba a caer.

Descendí sosteniéndola protectoramente, previniendo que ella no se diera cuenta, hasta el suelo, que vendría siendo el techo de la mansión. Mi espalda estaba contra la pequeña pared de la ventanita del ático, mi cuerpo sentado, y el suyo recostado en el mío, sobre sus piernas flexionadas. Quedamos en silencio, sus sollozos habían disminuido, y con ellos, la fugaz llovizna había cesado. Yo sólo observé cómo lo hacía, y seguía acariciándole, podía sentir su mirada pensativa en el suelo, como su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. -Perdón- Interrumpí el cómodo silencio, completando mi anterior diálogo –Perdóname- Ella alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que yo entrara en su campo de visión, mire sus azules ojos, hundiéndome en ellos, detallando el brillo que creí perdido, y celebrando mentalmente el haberlo recuperado. Tome su barbilla delicadamente, y la levanté un poco más para poder observar esos zafiros, rojos por el llanto.

-Lo único que veo eres tú- Murmuré, dirigiendo mis diabólicos ojos a sus tentadores labios, acorté la distancia que tenían los míos con aquellos, y los rocé suavemente como cerré los ojos. Percibí su mirada sorprendida, pero continué con el beso, implorando que ella lo devolviese, cosa que después de unos segundos hizo. Cuando por fin acarició mis labios de vuelta, el mundo se disolvió en su boca, los sonidos se extinguieron, y la brisa dejó de soplar para que sólo pudiese apreciar su incomparable tacto.

Cuando mis pulmones estuvieron a punto de estallar, me alejé con mis parpados aún cubriendo mis ojos, y apoyé mi frente en la suya. Lo que más me alegró, a parte de haber degustado, por fin, sus labios, era el hecho de que ya no sentía tristeza en el ambiente, el frío del repentino cambio de clima se había ido, y las nubes con él, el sol había regresado, y me había traído un magnífico regalo, me quitó la venda; me devolvió a mi Stormy.

-Siempre has estado aquí- declaró, y con eso quedamos en silencio de nuevo, ella volvió a apoyar su cuerpo en mí, al menos parte de él, la otra parte estaba contra la pared y nuestras piernas estaban extendidas en el techo. Me di cuenta que había caído dormida cuando volteé a verla, y encontré su pacífico rostro sin huella alguna de tristeza, sonreí, miré de nuevo al sol, que se estaba yendo, y cuidadosamente agarré su espalda y sus piernas con mis manos, y levanté su cuerpo. Abrí con el pie la ventana del ático, y con un salto silencioso y ágil, estaba ahora en su cuarto. Cuidando no despertarla, retiré las cobijas, y coloqué su apacible figura en la cama, la arropé hasta el cuello, y con una sonrisa tonta me quedé observándola.

Aun viéndola así, frágil, para mí seguía siendo el ser más fuerte, hermoso y sabio que jamás haya conocido. Hoy, hoy fue una inconveniente, supongo que fue tantas cosas acumuladas, que simplemente explotó, y en cierto modo, me alegro de que eso haya pasado, ahora ella sabe que no tiene nada de que preocuparse, que aunque nadie realmente la vea, yo sí, por que puede que no sea el hombre más inteligente del mundo, pero no soy ciego. Entiendo lo que hoy le pasó, cómo se sentía, por que era exactamente lo mismo que a mí; siempre había escondido mis problemas tras ese arrollador encanto, cada mujer con la que estaba era una más del montón, ni siquiera podía recordar sus nombres. Ocultaba mi verdadero yo tras esa estúpida sonrisa, y nunca la había dado sinceramente. Hasta que ella llegó a mi vida, desde el primer momento que la vi, incluso en su forma infantil, le tomé bastante cariño, y le protegí, lo cual era extraño, nunca antes me había preocupado por nadie más que yo mismo. Cuando su verdadero aspecto fue revelado, comprendí que no era una niña en absoluto, era su turno de cuidar de mí, y eso precisamente malinterpreté; derribó la barrera que impedía que me viesen, fue la única capaz de eso, y desde entonces, ella ha sido todo para mí, y dejó que fuese todo para ella, pero fallé, ahora corregiré mis patéticos errores. Junto a ella, mis sonrisas son sinceras, mis ojos me revelan, y ahora, mis labios le hablaron, le tocaron, le dijeron cuan enamorado estoy.

Me acordé de ese estúpido apodo; _Reina de hielo, _ me permitiré corregirlo para mi uso personal: _Reina de corazones _o_ Ladrona de corazones._ Sí, en cualquier caso, ambos sirven. Después de todo, creo que resultó mejor ladrón que ni yo, nadie nunca antes había podido tener mi corazón, muchas hicieron fallidos intentos, ella sólo me miró, y de una vez le robó. Mi corazón le pertenecía. Era un hecho, al igual que siempre lo tendría, y si algún día, por alguna extraña e inexistente razón, tratase de alejarse, podré darle razones suficientes por las cuales no la podría dejar ir. Tal vez no haya llorado, pero me sentía igual de solo a ella, y hoy, precisamente, me di cuenta que sólo tengo a alguien, a ella, Ororo Monroe, y sé que no se irá, por que sólo yo puedo comprenderla, sólo yo puedo amarla como ella ha merecido siempre.

Absorto en mis pensamientos, me había arrodillado frente a su cama, hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. Observé cómo su pecho subía y bajaba, uniformemente, y cómo su dulce rostro reposaba en la almohada. Alcé mi mano, y lentamente retiré ese hermoso pero entrometido mechón blanco que me impedía admirar su rostro en toda su perfección. Aun sabiendo que estaba profundamente dormida, y que seguramente no me escucharía, susurré:

-Déjame demostrarte que no estás sola…que siempre estaré aquí-

Espero que les haya gustado, me satisfacería que se molesten en dejar un review, criticándome u opinando. Con su ayuda podría mejorar, si van a lanzarme tomates, adelante, sólo que de una forma diplomática. Datico: voy a ver si lo traduzo a inglés, hay más lectores ¬¬.

Ok, ya lo traduje, quien quiera leerlo puede buscarlo en esta misma sección, sólo que en inglés, y con el mismo nombre, obviamente **(YOU'RE NOT ALONE de Alessandra Hope's thief)**

Ok, I already translated it, so whoever who wants read it in english, can look for it in this same section, with the name in bold...

**THANKS FOR READING, BYE **


End file.
